Siempre hay esperanza
by Chibibra-saiyajin-evans
Summary: Bra padece de una enfermedad en el corazón y la única forma de salvarse es con un transplante, el problema es que no hay corazones disponibles...¿Qué hará Vegeta? Mal summary FIC DETENIDO


**Hola, buena aqui esta mi segundo fic, la verdad no se si salga bien ya que estaba viendo una película cuando me insperé en este fic **

**Por cierto los padres de Bulma no aparecen en esta historia **

**Los personages de Dragon ball no me pertenecen ...**

* * *

Nadie había pensado que esto pasaría, nadie se lo esperaba sin embargo en algunas ocaciones el destino nos pone pruebas difíciles de superar, creemos que todo se puede solucionar, siempre hay una solución... aunque puede ser muy dolorosa

**POV GENERAL**

En la Corp Capsula el teléfono sonaba insistentemente hasta que una mujer de cabellos azules contestó

-Si diga?

-Esta la sra. Bulma Briefs?-se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

-Ella habla que sucede?

-Bueno, nos comunicamos de la escuela para avisarle que su hija fue trasladada al hospital

-Cómo?!-Bulma se quedó paralizada no sabía que pensar- qué le sucedió?!

-Según el profesor de gimnasia, de pronto la señorita Bra se desvaneció y...- Bulma cortó la llamada y rápidamente se dirigió al patio trasero donde se encontraba la cámara de gravedad

-VEGETA ABRE RAPIDO ES UNA EMERGENCIA!-la mujer peliazul golpeaba deseperadamente la puerta de dicha cámara hasta que se abrió dejando ver al principe saiyajin un poco m,olesto por la interrupción de su esposa con su entrenamiento

-Que pasa mujer porqué tanto escándalo

-Es Bra se la llevaron al hospital al pa...-Bulma no terminó su frase porque Vegeta la tomó en brazos y salió volando directamente al hospital.

* * *

Vegeta y Bulma llegaron al hospital y entraron rápidamente acercándoce a la recepción

-Buscamos a Bra Briefs

-Es algún pariente suyo- la enfermera que atendía la recepción o era estúpida o se estaba haciendo

-QUE NO VE EL PARENTEZCO SOY SU MADRE AHORA DIGAME DONDE ESTA!-todos los que se encontraban en la sala se le quedaron viendo un tanto sorprendidos

-Señora con esa actitud no puedo atenderla- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la paciencia de Vegeta terminó y su ki comenzó a elevarse haciendo temblar el lugar

-Escucheme bien o me dice donde esta mi hija o se hace cargo de las consecuencias entiende?-la enfermera casi se orina al escuchar la terrible voz de Vegeta y con el temor de que le fuera a suceder algo le dijo rápidamente la información

-Es.. essta en en la habitación 312 en el tercer piso-Bulma sorió victoriosa pensando en lo conveniente que era estar casada con un saiyajin de poca paciencia

-Gracias señorita- esto último lo dijo con burla para subir al elevador seguida de Vegeta

Salieron del elevador y se toparon con el médico de la familia

-Ah señores Briefs que bueno que llegan

-Digame cómo esta Bra

-Bueno...- el doctor miró a Bulma con algo de angustia- ella...

-Digameló!-Bulma tomó al doctor por el cuello de la camisa

-Señora cálmese- Vegeta tomó a Bulma y miró furioso al doctor sin embargo no dijo ni una sola palabra-veran su hija sufrió de un infarto, pero afortunadamente la trajeron a tiempo y pudimos traerla de vuelta

-Y ella esta bien?-preguntó Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Vegeta solo pensaba en su pequeña hija

-Por ahora sí pero de todos modos se le estan haciendo unos exámenes del corazón para ver que fue lo que le causo el infarto-explicó el doctor- si gustan sentarse los resultados tardarán un poco- antes de marcharse alguien tomó al doctor por el cuello

-Escucheme bien insecto más le vale que mi hija salga bien-siseo Vegeta al tiempo de soltar al doctor bastante asustado

En lo que salían los resultados Bulma llamó a Trunks para avisarle lo ocurrido y éste se encargó de avisarles a todos los demás. Una hora más tarde todos los guerreros Z y sus familias estaban en el hospital dandole ánimos a los Briefs

-Mamá que fue lo que sucedió-un muchacho de cabellos lilas se acercó a Bulma apresuradamente. Ella le explicó todo y él solo atinó a sentarse por la impresión de saber que a su hermana a sus tan sólo 16 años le hubiera dado un infarto, contando que son medio-saiyajin se supone que son más resistentes a cualquier enfermedad. Pasó otra tormentosa hora y nada... la angustia se apoderaba de todos, pero al que más estaba afectando era a Vegeta y su expresión de miedo se podía ver en su rostro. Todos sabían que aunque él no lo admitiera el había formado un vínculo con Bra desde que nació e incluso con ella se comportaba cariñoso ya que según Bulma y Trunks, lo habían atrapado en varios momentos siendo muy amoroso con su "princesa", no entendían cómo el temible saiyajin había caído rendido ante una niña.

- Ehem aquí están los resultados- todos los presentes se sobresaltaron ya que nadie había sentido venir al doctor

- Y bien?-Bulma estaba más calmada pero no podía dejar de mostrar su angustia

-Tienen qué ser fuertes- en el momento de escuchar esa frase algo en el interior de Vegeta se rompió pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar al doctor- tengon malas noticias

-Y sniff .. cua.. cuales son?- de nuevo Bulma comenzó a llorar siendo consolada por Trunks ya que Vegeta no podía salir del trnace en el que estaba

-Bueno su hija tiene una rara enfermedad, muy pocas personas la padecen pero no sobreviven a menos de que

-A menos de que?!-talvez ella podría encontrar una cura para su hija

-De que se le haga un transplante de corazón

-Entonces si hay posibilidades de que se salve o no?- hasta ese entonces Vegeta levantó la mirada esperando la respuesta

-Eso es lo que iba a decirles, la señorita Bra solo tiene a lo mucho unos tres días de vida y eso si no le da otro ataque

-Pues que le hagan un transplante imbécil!-dijo Vegeta comenzando a elevar su ki neuvamente y como respuesta Trunks, Gohan y Goten se pusieron a la defensiva en caso de que perdiera el control

-Señor entienda es lo que intento decirles, no hay órganos disponibles y en caso de que los hubiera tendríamos que comprobar si hay compatibilidad con la niña

-Y podemos verla?-Bulma estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar su llanto

-Si pero solo una persona puede entrar y no quiero que la alteren pues podría ser muy peligroso- entonces Bulma se acerco a Vegeta y le susurró al oido- creo que eres el más indicado para entrar snif, él solo masintió y siguió al docotor a través del pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación 312

-Tiene 10 minutos y por favor haga lo que haga no la altere

-No me diga lo que tengo que hacer!

Entonces Vegeta se armó de valor y entró en la habitación encontrándose con unos ojos azules que reflejaban miedo y confusión

-Princesa-susurró antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación

* * *

**POV Bra**

Estaba asustada y confundida hace unos momentos estaba en clase de gimnasia, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y de un momento a otro me despierto en una habitación desconocida para mí además de que hay personas sacandome sangre y mirandome penosamente solamente alcanzó a escuchar la voz de una mujer

-Pobrecilla y es tan joven- la mujer vestía de blanco y de momento lo entiendo todo. Estoy en el hospital

Todas las enfermeras y el doctor que estaba ahí salieron dejándome sola, pensando, ¿Qué me ocurre?

-Papi donde estas ven te necesito- con ese pensamiento me quedé profundamente dormida

_Desperté cerca de un lago me levanté del pasto y me dí cuenta que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, sencillo pero muy bonito, mis pies estaban descalsos pero se sentía bien_

_-Acaso estoy muerta?-me pregunté a mi misma_

_-No- me sobresalté y giré para ver a la persona que había respondido mi pregunta y la ví había una mujer de cabellos negros largos hasta la cintura y unos preciosos ojos color chocolate tambien traía un vestido blanco parecido al mío pero el lado izquierdo del vestido cerca de donde estaba su corzon había un símbolo que se me hacía familiar_

_-¿Quién eres tú?_

_-Soy Skarlatty _

_-Y porqué estoy aquí?_

_-El estar aquí es algo que tu decides-me acerqué a ella y finalmente reconocí el símbolo sobre su pecho. Era el de la familia real de Vegetasei, mi papá me lo había mostrado hace algunos años cuando me contó su historia entonces eso quiere decir que..._

_-Acaso tu eres mi abuela paterna?-la mujer me sonrió cariñosamente y yo me dirigí hasta ella y la abrazé-papá me contó muchas cosas sobre tí y creo que eres muy fuerte y valiente_

_-Mm tu padre no siempre fue el asesino en el que se convirtió, pero Freezer lo corrompió por completo y a pesar de que luche en su contra lo perdí todo, sin embargo ahora tú estas aquí_

_-Pero entonces si estoy muerta?-pregunté asutada_

_-No, estas en el paso que hay entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos _

_-Y qué hago aquí?- volví a preguntarle_

_-Ven sientate- ella se sentó en el pasto y yo la imité- padeces de una enfermedad que pocos sobreviven- la miré fijamente _

_-Eso quiere decir que pronto moriré? no volveré a ver a mi papá, a mi mamá o a Trunks_

_-Yo no dije eso, he visto a tu padre durante todos estos años y estoy segura de que él no dejará que te vayas tan fácilmente, aún tienes una esperanza de vivir_

_-Sí papá me quiere mucho y también a mi mamá y a mi hermano es solo que no se los demuestra tan abiertamente_

_-Lo se, por eso tienes que prometerme algo-hizo una pausa para mirarme y luego continuó- pase lo que pase tienes que seguir adelante _

_-Porqué me dices esto?-estaba confundida acaso pasaría algo malo_

_-Tú solo prométemelo_

_-Esta bien te lo prometo _

_-Eso es, bien ahora creo que llegó el momento de que regreses hay alguien que quiere verte- entonces todo comenzó a desaparecer_

_-Espera te volveré a ver?- ella no me contestó- en caso de que así sea me dió gusto conocerte_

_-A mi también pequeña Bra- todo se oscureció nuevamente _

Desperté confundida y me encontré con la intnesa mirada de mi padre

-Princesa-susurró para cerrar la puerta detrás de él

-Papi!-me alegré al verlo ahí parado junto a mí, se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente

-No sabes lo preocupado que estaba

-Lo se, en realidad se lo que me pasa y lo entiendo pero debo de ser fuerte- él me miró sorprendido por el hecho de que supiera sobre mi enfermedad, pero decidí omitir el sueño que tuve con mi abuela

-Pero cómo..

-Escuché a una de las enfermeras hace un rato- le dije lo primero que se me vino en mente

-Terricola estúpida- escuche como maldecía a la enfermera y eso me dió risa

-Qué me va a pasar?

-No lo sé princesa, pero de algo debes estar segura, no dejaré que nada malo te pase- me volvió a abrazar más fuerte mientras yo rompiá en llanto, sabía bine la promesa que le había hecho a mi abuela, pero sólo tengo 16 años y siento que todavía tengo una vida por delante verdad?

.

.

Continuará

* * *

**¿Y qué les pareció el cap? la verdad siempre había tenido ganas de hacer un fic que pusiera a Bra y a Vegeta en esta situación pero no me había inspirado hasta ahora **

**Acepto críticas y comentarios para mejorar el fic**

**Se despide Chibibra :D**


End file.
